


Fallen

by starrychaos



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt, Fanart, Graphic Description, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Fanart, Major Character Injury, Sad, Sad Ending, The Flying Graysons - Freeform, What Have I Done, Young Justice - Freeform, Young Justice Season 1, i need to stop, im so sorry, sad as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrychaos/pseuds/starrychaos
Summary: --- When the team gets a day off, wally and dick look through old circus memorabilia, what could go wrong?--sad and dark fic.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. I saw fanart somewhere and it inspired this hellhole of a fic. So i hope you enjoy!

“What are we supposed to do all day then Red?” Wally huffed, as the team stood in their uniforms, ready for a mission. The red robot stood before responding to the energetic group. 

“That is not my decision to make.” With that, he turned, leaving the teens dumbfounded. 

“I guess we could train?” The martian offered, as she faced their leader, Kaldur, who shook his head, contemplating the options. 

“Why don’t we all just take a day off. You can train if you wish, or catch up with friends, or go on a day trip.” the team agreed and dispersed, Artemis and M’gann calling Zatanna to go shopping, Conner going with Wolf, Kaldur going back to Atlantis, which left Robin and Kid Flash alone. 

After a ridiculous amount of time playing video games, Wally yawned, “Dude this is lame.” 

“Dude this is what we always do” the bird retorted, causing Wally to groan dramatically. 

“Exactly. We should do something else.” he turned off the console and tv, as Robin turned off his controller and faced Wally 

“Well Walls, do you have any ideas?” he felt immediate regret as the speedsters lips formed an almost sinister smile.

“As a matter of fact I do.” The speedster grabbed the bird and zoomed to Robin’s room, he set a confused Dick on the bed with a sigh, and before Dick could say anything, Wally was beside him, a box in his lap. Dick wanted to speak but the words got caught in his throat. He had told Wally his identity, but it was still a shock every time Wally wanted to know more.

Wally was patient, but persistent. He knew just what he could find online, he read the reports of the accident but reporters always embellished.

“Walls. I… I don’t know.” 

“Dick, I’m your best friend. If you can’t talk about it to me then who can you talk about it with?” Wally sat for a minute before adding, “You don’t have to tell me everything. Just whatever you feel okay with sharing.” 

Dick took the box from Wally’s lap and looked at it. It was an old box. Wally could tell that just by looking at it. The wood was splintering off, and the corners were rounded. There was a distinct carving from Dick’s previous life. Wally assumed that was were he kept any momentos of his old life, but he couldn’t be sure. Dick traced the letters on the top. ‘Haley’s Circus’. Inside were just little things that probably would seem meaningless to anyone who just simply gazed inside. A few peanut shells, a sparkly piece of torn fabric, a folded poster, and an old withered photo of a happy young boy and his parents all posing the same way. Dick took a breath and stared at the lid, a pained expression. He knew Wally only meant well. Dick knew that Wally was right, and he rubbed his finger across the rounded edge of the box, staring at the letters as if they would give him an answer whether he should tell Wally or not. 

Apparently, it did, because he handed the box to Wally and stood as he went to the nightstand and took out a key painted blue. He returned to Wally who had been watching the younger in awe. Dick’s hand wavered, hovering over the keyhole with the key in hand. Wally could feel the tension as Dick slowly slid it in, twisting it until a faint click chimed out. He left the key in and lifted the lid. The hinges on the back creaked with anticipation, Dick hadn’t looked in here in way too long. Wally’s eyes darted inside, taking in the contents of the box, which was underwhelming to say the least. He made a point not to make it obvious he was unimpressed, and Dick didn’t seem to notice. Instead he was consumed by the box. He stared at everything like it was his first time seeing it. 

He held out two fingers as he reached in and moved the peanut shells. A sad smile formed as he finally took a breath. Wally took this as an invitation to scoot closer and lean down. 

“So…” Wally trailed. 

“So. This was my life… it isn’t a lot. We were… minimalists to say the least.” 

“May i?” Wally asked, pointing inside the box, Dick nodded, feeling slightly better. Wally gently reached in, as he watched Dick for any indication that Dick felt uncomfortable. Dick didn’t, instead, he looked both worried and relieved. Wally took the photo that was in the chest and pulled it out, unfolding the corners and taking it all in. 

He knew exactly who they were. It was Dick and his parents. They were all wearing the same uniform and they all looked happy. Dick had to have been maybe 6 or 7. He was so young. Not that he wasn’t young now, but trauma had aged his young friend beyond his few years. Before Wally could stop himself he was already asking questions. 

“Do you still practice? What were they like? Do you miss it? The circus i mean.” Wally covered his mouth and turned red. He felt instant regret and he handed the photo back to Dick, who just blinked in response. 

“Uh.. No... Wonderful... Everyday.” Dick took the photo and rubbed the corner. Wally watched Dick and the boys sat in silence for a moment. Dick could practically hear the gears turning in Wally’s mind. 

“So…” Wally begun, thinking.

“Yes?” 

“Would you be willing to teach me something?” Wally asked quietly, almost as if he wasn’t 100 percent sure he wanted Dick to hear it. Dick did though, and immediately, he put the photo back in the chest and shut it. 

“No. I don’t think so.” Dick shook his head, locking the chest once more as he put it away. 

Wally frowned, standing as well. He didn’t plan to push so far but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Dick, you still use acrobatics every day. For pity's sake, you literally swung from the chandelier earlier. It’s in your blood and you repressing it isn’t healthy. Nothing will happen. You know that. You just have to have faith and take a leap.” 

Normally, Dick would get mad and shut down, but Wally’s words were able to fully sink in. He was right. It isn’t healthy just ignoring the past. It wasn’t a freak accident that had taken his family from him. It was a bad guy. Nothing would happen in his home. Dick thought for a few minutes in silence, before turning to his best friend. 

“Okay. Let’s go to my house.” 

The boys used a zeta beam to get to the manor, and Dick and Wally quickly changed into appropriate acrobatic attire. They stretched as Dick explained the do’s and don’ts. Wally nodded and absorbed as much knowledge as he could from Dick’s crash course. 

Finally, it was time. Wally stood in front of the trapeze that bruce had installed at the manor. Dick never touched it, but it was the thought that counted. Dick had always said he would use it, but he gave excuses. “I don’t feel up to it” “its too soon” “i will later” “I can do it when i’m not busy” Everyone knew they were empty phrases, they knew Dick wouldn’t say the truth. How could he? It never sounded okay when he tried to formulate responses. 

“Oh, you know I love the thought, but since my family were killed in front of me, I can’t bring myself to use this” Yeah. Right. 

But here they were, the two best friends climbed the ladders and faced each other. Dick explained once more what would happen. Wally just had to jump. 

Jump and be caught. 

Dick rubbed his sweaty palms on the back of his pants. He tried to ignore the eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach and the way the swings creaked, as if they were ready to snap. 

They were new. There was a net. Dick shook the feeling off and pushed it far down. Feeling like this would just make this worse. ‘Why did i agree to this?’ He thought as wally held his swing. 

“You ready?” He smiled to Dick widely, Dick nodded and got in position. He checked to make sure Wally knew what he had to do. Wally’s job was easy. Just jump. Jump and have faith that Dick would catch him. Seemed easy enough. Dick took another breath and moved off the platform. Wally watched in amazement as his best friend begun to smile widely. 

It was like he was a little kid again, all the pain just melted off of him. He felt free. He felt the pit in his stomach evaporate and become replaced with giddiness. He smiled and cackled, swinging back and forth, picking up momentum. He swung a few more times back and forth before he was in a good spot to catch Wally. 

“Okay. jump when i say now. Okay? You nervous?” Dick teased, Wally smiled and bounced up and down, he was nervous sure, but who better to catch him then his best friend? 

“Nervous? Nah. I think I’m going to be a natural.” 

Both boys laughed. Dick had swung once more, and said “Now” everything was timed perfect. 

Or so he thought. 

Wally lept and reached his hands out, his hands grazed dicks, as both boys clenched their hands, trying to get a grip on each other. Dick’s scream echoed as Wally fell, the scene shifting from present day to when his parents died.

The net would catch him. It’s fine. 

Wally closed his eyes, feeling the air wrap around him. He didn’t scream, he didn’t want to scare Dick. Instead, he braced for impact, Dick had said earlier that if anything happened the net would catch him. The net had to be close. Right?

Wrong. Dick swung to the platform and practically flew off, now on stable ground he watched. The net wasn’t prepared for the weight of the plummeting speedster. Dick would’ve known this if he tested it beforehand. It nearly snapped, as it sagged, the crack of body to floor echoed louder than the screams, screams from Dick. It fell silent. Dick slide down the ladder faster than a human should’ve. The net didn’t spring back up like it should’ve, instead, it kept the speedster on the ground, in an unnatural position, the blood pooling, soaking into the net. 

There was no noise. No screaming. No life. But there was blood. So much blood. 

Before dick could think he had Wally’s head in his hands. He felt the bones in Wally’s skull shift under his fingers and he held pressure. That’s what you do right? When someone bleeds hold pressure and they will be okay. Wally will be okay, he has to be.

“You’re okay wally hang in there. The bleeding will stop and everything will be okay. It will be a killer story.” Dick laughed to himself. The ginger was unresponsive. 

Maybe he just passed out. That’s pretty common right? 

Dick sat there for what felt like hours, in actuality, it was only about 5 minutes. His hands cramping from holding pressure, his back ached from being hunched over. Wally seemed peaceful, which almost relieved Dick more, at least Wally was sleeping.

Meanwhile, Bruce had witnesses the whole thing. He wanted to be sure Dick would be okay, even if he was a ‘helicopter parent’, he didn’t care. He wanted his boy safe. What he wasn’t expecting was the fall. He had left the cameras before he could see the ending, he prayed that Wally would be okay, just startled, maybe at worst a concussion. Instead, he arrived to a silent room. 

“Dick. back up.” Bruce took in the room quickly, trying to not look scared. He spoke sternly.

“No. he’s okay. I’m holding pressure. He’ll be okay… But, maybe stitches would help?” Dick looked at Bruce, with a hopeful expression.

Bruce’s heart broke. Wally’s whole body had already gone stiff. His blood pooled around the boys. Wally wasn’t in there anymore. 

“Son.. Let me help him.” 

“No. I should’ve caught him. He will be pissed if i didn’t help him. Call alfred. Tell him to bring stuff for stitches.” Dick was surprisingly calm. But he was very assertive. His hand was cramping from holding Wally’s head, but he knew as soon as they stitched him up, he would be okay. 

Bruce knelt down beside Dick, placing his hand on Dick’s shoulder. “Dick.” 

“What are you doing. Help him. Please.” The young boy begged to his father, holding his friend’s head close to his chest. 

Bruce was reluctant, but what else could he do. He jogged out of the room and went to find Alfred. Alfred was preparing dinner, making sure he had a plethora of extras for a certain speedster who loved his cooking. When Bruce arrived in the kitchen, he cleared his throat, Alfred didn’t stop what he was doing since there was a lot that still needed done. 

“Alfred.” The tone in his voice said it all, Alfred stopped mashing the potatoes and immediately gave Bruce his full attention. 

“What is it sir” He wiped his hands on his pants and walked over to Bruce, who was pale and green. “Why don’t you sit down for a bit?”

Bruce shook his head, shock still washed over him. “No. Dick.” 

Simple words were not something Bruce usually did. Knowing this, Alfred was already out of the door and ran, Bruce trugging along behind, only for a moment before he took the lead, leading the butler to the gym.

When they arrived back in the room, Alfred saw Wally on the floor. Wally had been stiff and on his side, the pool of blood was already crusting on his hair. Alfred ran over and almost didn’t stop, sliding on the drying blood. 

“Master Wallace” Alfred grabbed Wally’s cold wrist gently and checked his pulse, even though he knew it was pointless. Wally was dead. There was no way to save him.

“Dick?!” Bruce was scared, his boy was gone without a trace. Alfred checked Wally over once more, and turned him over to examine to cause of death. 

It was obviously impact, he could tell just by looking at it. He wasn’t sure what extent to examine the body, but curiosity ate away at him. He slid his fingers delicately over the head wound, feeling the sharp edges of the skull that have been matted down with blood and hair back in place. Well, as in place as one would expect given this injury. 

Bruce had been ready to go through the house to find his son, but the gym doors opened again. Dick returned with Wally’s iconic Flash backpack. Bruce looked at him confused before Dick explained, “Wally’s stuff. He will probably want to go home and rest. I figured if i grabbed it now, Barry or Iris can just focus on Wally’s head.” Dick’s logic was solid in his mind. It made perfect sense. But, it was that rationality that hurt Bruce more than the grieve that washed over him. Wally was practically a second son. He was always there. He even gave Bruce a father’s day gift last year. Now, there will be no more gifts, no more kid flash, no more Wally West. It was a tough pill to swallow, but nothing near as bad as the realization that hit him like a truck. 

Barry and Iris. 

They didn’t know. The team didn’t know. Nobody knew but the three of them, and even then, Dick was in denial. 

If he didn’t buy that damned trapeze set, Wally would still be alive, Dick would be okay. But, life isn’t about what if’s. It happened. He now needed to just keep pushing forward.

Bruce was stern, he had to be since Dick wasn’t accepting the truth. He grabbed his son and shook him. "He’s gone.. I’m… I’m so sorry.” 

Dick didn't believe him. Wally wasn't dead. He was just unconscious. To prove it, he got free of Bruce and looked, ready to show Bruce that he was fine, just out of it. A wave of despair washed over him as the truth set in. Wally was stiff. Wally was gone. Bruce pulled him tight and smoothed his hair, rocking him slowly. Dick didn’t cry. Dick didn’t feel anything but numb.

He watched as Alfred took away his best friend, his only friend at times. He watched as his favorite food loving, video game playing, flirting machine, red headed speedster’s body was taken. He didn’t know what to feel. He didn’t know how to feel. 

…

At the funeral, he still didn’t cry. He simply sat, as he saw Wally’s family and many friends reminisce about the wonderful, kind, loving human who was Wallace West. Dick went up to say a few words, he had written a small speech, but when he was up there, facing the truth and having to look into Barry’s eyes, he realized nothing seemed right. He crumpled the paper and made eye contact with Barry. 

“Wally was many things. Everyone always says the usual, that he was a friend to those who needed one, a son, a nephew, a student. He was the kind of person who would walk up to you, a blatant stranger and start a conversation. He was kind. He always made sure to live life to the fullest and he made sure to treat everyone he met with kindness. But, the thing with that is yes it’s all true but, that isn’t all Wally was. He was a video game loving, running god who told bad jokes and always had a smile on his face…. I want to live the way he did, carefree. He taught me to never give up. He taught me to do things that scare me because that’s what life is about. Taking risks. I know he will always be looking out for me.” He looked to the photo of Wally and gave a sad smile, “I’ll miss you Walls.” 

He didn’t notice, but the entire room clapped for his words. He still felt numb. He wanted to believe that Wally was there watching over him. 

It wasn’t until the end of the night when Dick finally cried. After everyone left and it was just Bruce, Iris, Barry, Rudy, Mary, and himself. Everyone went on with their lives and there was something about that that made Dick snap out of the numbness. The wave of grief as the last of the guests left had hit Dick like a train. His eyes started watering, his tears streamed down his face as he silently sobbed, looking at Wally’s open casket. The adults had been talking to themselves and didn’t notice Dick slowly moving closer to Wally’s body. 

Dick scanned Wally’s face, he didn’t look right. Dick frowned and fixed Wally’s parted hair. He ruffled it to make it look more normal. Dick’s hand hovered before moving down to Wally’s hand. He took it in his trying to pretend it wasn’t cold and stiff. 

“Why did you have to leave me Walls?” He asked louder than he had expected. It was an almost shout, which caused the adults to go over and comfort the young boy. “You promised me you’d be okay. You lied. You… left.”


End file.
